villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Chef Skinner
Chef Skinner is the main villain in the 2007 Disney-Pixar film "Ratatouille" He used to be the Chef of "Gusteau's" restaurant after Gusteau died. Skinner is known to be greedy, selfish, and rude. He also has a problem with Linguini (the new Garbage Boy) cooking without his permission. In the film, Skinner first appears when 'Alfredo Linguini' is hired as "Garbage Boy" He says "Hello" to Linguini but carelessly says "Sorry" when Linguini tells him that his mother Gusteau's old friend, died but left a note that says that in her will that he gets the job. Skinner agrees but gets enraged when he finds out they hired Linguini "Without my permission!" But Horst the sous-chef tells him they needed Linguini as Garbage Boy. Skinner then comes out of his office and sees Linguini "cooking" some soup and gets enraged. Linguini doesn't tell Skinner that a Rat named "Remy" actually made the soup. The soup is taken out and Skinner fires Linguini but it is revealed the customer likes the soup. Skinner rehires Linguini and then demands him to recreate the soup. But he discovers Remy and he tells him (Linguini) to kill Remy. A few days later he tries the new soup and is impressed. But when he reads Renata's (Linguini's mother) letter he realizes that Linguini is Gusteau's son and is the owner of the restaurant. This would fail Skinner's plan to use Gusteau's name to attract customers to buy frozen foods. He doesn't tell Linguini though but is always obsessed with killing Remy the Rat whenever he sees him. One day he discovers Remy with the letter and everybody finds out about Skinner's lies. Skinner is fired and Linguini as the new owner cancels frozen foods. Skinner captures Remy realizing he is behind the recipes the entire time, also thinking he is the key to make a new line of frozen foods leaving Linguini to cook without Remy and to disappoint Anton Ego the food critic. He orders "Whatever Ego's having" and then sees that they served him "Ratatouille" and tries it to discover it is great. He is captured by Rats and is placed with the Health Inspector who came after Skinner told him to come. That was his last appearance in the film but it is revealed that the rats had to let him go with the Health Inspector, since they cannot keep them cooped up forever. As a result, Gusteau's is closed due to the rat infestation, and Ego lost his career as a critic. Fortunately, Linguini starts off a new and successful restaurant suitable for both humans and rats alike, with the help of Collette and Ego (who takes on a new job as an investor). Seeing that competing against Linguini and Remy in their new restaurant is not worth it, Skinner finally decides to leave them alone for good. Category:Pixar Villains Category:Usurper Category:Bullies Category:Control Freaks Category:Business Villains Category:Disney Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Pixar Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Greedy Villains Category:Living Villains Category:Successful Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Scapegoat Category:Charismatic villain